Epoch
by Vreezie
Summary: Di atas meja itu tertinggal kotak inspirasi milik Rio.


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei**

 _Slice of life. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Selamat membaca~_

* * *

"Bagaimana perjalananmu? Kukira kau _nyasar_ dan gagal kembali."

Rio tak berpaling dari depan ponsel, menyesal tidak pesan pesawat jauh-jauh hari. Ada sisa dua penerbangan besok dan tidak ada waktu yang benar-benar pas dengan jadwalnya. Satu berangkat terlalu pagi sedang satu terlalu sore. Ia mengerang jengkel, lebih jengkel daripada sepatu musim dinginnya masuk ke genangan air.

"Kenapa tidak ada pesawat yang bersahabat denganku, sih! Siapa yang membuat logika gila kalau aku akan ada tepat di bandara pukul empat pagi? Memangnya ada yang akan memilih berdingin-dingin di jalan daripada tidur dalam tumpukan selimut?" Rio melepas jaket. Setelah beberapa kali mengedip, ia menoleh pada Karma, "Dan kau tadi bilang apa, Karma?"

Karma masih berdiri di dekat rak, berwajah bosan—sedikit geli, sedikit kesal. "Kupikir kau menyuruhku meninggalkan pekerjaan untuk berbagi sesuatu, bukan malah untuk mendengar gerutuanmu. Huh, apa yang kuharapkan dari orang yang baru saja tiba dari Greenwich dan melihat terlalu banyak bangunan kuno."

Syal Rio dilepas, dibiarkan jatuh dekat jendela yang tertutup rapat. "Hei, aku baru saja datang dan besok harus pergi lagi. Memangnya tidak kangen?" Rio mencoba melepas kaos kakinya dan mendapati kalau benda itu terasa lebih menempel dari seharusnya. "Tunggu di sini. Aku ganti baju dulu."

Raut wajah Karma diabaikan. Rio berlari ke dalam dengan kaos kaki yang baru lepas sebelah.

* * *

"Karma, tangkap!"

Akabane Karma terlonjak dari sofa karena ada bungkusan coklat yang Rio lemparkan. Tepat di perut, laki-laki itu mengerang.

Pelakunya terkekeh seakan tanpa dosa. Suara kesakitan Karma adalah suatu pencapaian baginya.

"Oleh-oleh dari Inggris. Aku mengunjungi beberapa kota termasuk London. Di sana ada toko yang menjual buku-buku langka dan kudapatkan yang kau inginkan karena kau barangkali hanya bisa ke sana lewat mimpi, Karma. Dan hal dalam mimpi tak akan pernah bisa kau bawa pulang."

Karma membuka bungkusannya, terlihat senang walau sudah coba ditutupi. "Aku bisa ke sana, semeja kerjaku sekalian."

"Teruslah berharap dapat jatah libur tanpa ada pekerjaan yang harus kau bawa ke rumah. Memangnya kau anak sekolah?"

Akabane Karma kalah telak. Ia letakkan oleh-oleh dari Rio di sampingnya—seolah buku itu akan lari begitu ia taruh jauh sedikit, dan mulai menekan remot tv secara acak.

Kemudian Rio menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Ia merasa jauh lebih segar dengan helai-helai yang basah. Pengering rambut di tangannya ia berikan ke Karma. Tapi Karma tak menerima uluran Rio—pembalasan. Ia memainkan alis seakan berkata, _berani taruhan berapa._ Pada akhirnya Rio mengeringkan rambut sendiri setelah melempar cibiran.

"Kau makin berani, Nakamura. Oleh-oleh dari sana juga?"

"Yup, dari salah satu petugas stasiun yang gemar berteriak. Dan aku mendapatkan beberapa hal untuk kotak inspirasiku."

Rio mengambil bungkusan dari dekat kopernya, meletakkan pengering rambut ke meja yang lain. Ia mengeluarkan satu ikat kepala coklat susu dan piringan hitam yang masih berkilat walau warnanya mulai timbul-tenggelam.

"Kurasa yang besar itu tak akan muat dalam kotakmu. Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah semua kotak itu kau tinggal di Jepang?"

Rio berbalik lagi dan mulai menyelami isi kopernya—yang belum ikut masuk ke kamar. Terkikik ia meraih satu kotak setebal lima senti dan memamerkannya ke depan hidung Karma. "Coba tebak ini apa."

Kotak itu tak sebesar milik Rio di Jepang—tapi lebar, terbuat dari kayu jati belanda, dan dipoles apik dengan cat tanpa warna. Kini isi kepala Karma dipenuhi pertanyaan apakah Rio mulai tergila-gila dengan kotak sampai dibawa-bawa kemanapun.

"Sebenarnya ini berisi tulisanku selama di sana. Untuk menggerus waktu daripada terbuang percuma." Rio membuka tutup, mengeluarkan kertas, dan menyentuh dasarnya yang pucat. "Ternyata berada di tempat dimana patokan jam dunia berada tak sehebat bayanganku. Malah membosankan. Setelah pekerjaan usai, aku menghabisakan waktu di hotel terus karena hujan tak mau berhenti."

"Hmm, Lalu?"

"Sisa hari begitu menyenangkan karena aku menyusuri jalanan basah. Tapi bagian hotel itu yang paling membosankan."

"Kutebak, karena tak ada aku?"

Rio memukulnya dengan bantal. "Justru malah kacau kalau kau di sana." Mata Karma meminta penjelasan, milik Rio malah berputar. "Bagaimana aku bisa berjalan santai kalau kau selalu memelototi tiap laki-laki yang lewat seperti mesin penggilas kurang pelumas?"

"Aku tidak—" Mata Karma jadi menyipit, kata-katanya kandas karena ada hal lain yang muncul di kepalanya. "Tunggu, kau tak berniat selingkuh, 'kan?"

Rio memandanginya lama dengan wajah pura-pura jengah. Karma mengalah.

Perempuan itu pernah punya keyakinan kalau keluarganya kelak akan sempurna jika pasangan hidup Rio juga berambut pirang. Seperti keluarga kerajaan. Namun kini Rio sudah mengerti apa arti keberagaman dan hubungannya dengan Karma tak bisa diragukan walau dengan laki-laki tampan berambut pirang, keduanya sama-sama paham. Pirang dan merah tidak terdengar buruk sama sekali.

"Dan ini ada satu lagi." Rio menggulirkan bolpoin abu-abu tua dari genggamanannya, barangkali dulu adalah bolpoin hitam legam mahal yang sekarang aus oleh zaman. "Karena aku tak bisa mengambil mendung-mendung kelabunya Inggris, jadi aku membawa ini."

"Kau pungut dari mana?"

Rio tertawa kikuk. Bibirnya tertutup sebelah tangan dan matanya memejam sedikit. Ia berdiam sebentar sebelum berkata, "Mana mungkin aku pungut kalau banyak toko antik di sana. Tak seperti di sini yang dimanapun kau melangkah selalu berakhir di depan toko baju."

Kalimat itu diakhiri sedikit kekehan ganjil lagi dan Karma langsung tahu Rio mencoba membohonginya.

Sebenarnya bolpoin itu Rio temukan ketika berjalan di bawah gerimis, sempat tertendang ujung sepatu tingginya, berputar-putar, dan nyaris saja jatuh ke selokan. Saat itu Rio sempat berpikir akan kehilangan karena langkah-langkah padat penduduk London. Tapi akhirnya bolpoin itu bisa ia genggam.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan oleh-olehmu dan aku sudah menunjukkan yang ingin kutunjukkan. Karena ini sudah malam, aku mau tidur."

"Ceritamu masih setengah jalan, Nakamura. Aku kira kau tak suka yang setengah-setengah seperti model rambut Sakakibara dulu."

Rio tertawa, Karma tersenyum melihatnya. Namun ketika Rio melirik jam dekat televisi, ia mendesah lelah seolah tawa tadi hanya angin lalu. Rio kembali diam beberapa menit untuk berpikir.

"Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan bahkan aku belum berkemas. Jadi apa aku harus tidur atau mulai menata barang-barang?" Nakamura Rio terlihat bimbang. "Atau koper tadi kubawa lagi?"

"Kenapa tak membawaku?" Karma berceletuk.

"Hush! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda Karma." Rio ingin sekali mengacak rambut. "Aduh, aku bingung sekali."

"Kau ambil penerbangan pagi? Ambil yang sore saja. Kau perlu istirahat juga, 'kan?"

Rio pun percaya kalau kantung matanya memang butuh istirahat.

"Mmm ... entahlah."

Karma makin penasaran. "Jadi kau ambil yang pagi?"

Rio berangsur menghilang di balik dinding ketika berkata, "Rahasia."

* * *

Sisa tempat tidur di sampingnya sudah kosong ketika Karma bangun. Tidak ada jejak hangat sama sekali. Ia memandang langit-langit dan membandingkan apakah di luar sama gelapnya dengan langit-langit itu. Dan mungkin saja benar. Karma menemukan kalau ini hampir jam empat pagi ketika menoleh ke samping. Suara ranting yang menampar jendela memberi tahu kalau anginnya agak ribut. Karma penasaran bagaimana keadaan Rio. Diam-diam ia berharap penerbangannya diundur.

Tangannya menggapai-gapai permukaan meja dan menarik ponsel.

Rio hanya meninggalkan pesan instan tentang penerbangan paginya dan ada sedikit bagian permintaan maaf kurang ajar. Karma menekan-nekan layar dan mendekatkan benda itu ke samping telinga. Setelah nada tunggu yang tidak sebentar, Rio sudah ada di seberang sana.

Balum ada ucapan dari lawan bicara, Karma menyambar lebih dulu, "Hei Nakamura."

 _"Kenapa? Aku buru-buru, pesawat berangkat lima belas—oh tidak, delapan menit lagi aku harus ada di dalam. Kuhubungi lagi saat sampai. Babay."_

Panggilan terputus. Begitu saja. Karma berdoa agar perempuan itu bisa sampai dengan selamat dan tidak terpeleset apapun saat berlari. Kemudian Karma ganti melihat kotak kayu di atas meja. Masih sama seperti tadi malam. Tutupnya miring sedikit dan Karma memutuskan mengambilnya ke atas pangkuan.

 _Kotak Inspirasi,_ kata Rio. Sebelum ini Karma belum pernah melihat isinya. Ia hanya sempat mengintip saat Rio memasukkan benda-benda aneh dulu, tapi tak pernah bertanya. Karma gagal menemukan rasa penasaran dalam kepalanya. Namun, barangkali ini adalah jawaban atas tingkah Rio yang selalu inspiratif dan ajaib. Karma mencoba bertaruh.

Ia mengangkat penutup kotak dan membiarkannya jatuh ke tempat tidur. Piringan hitam yang Karma lihat kali pertama, menyusul pengikat rambut yang menyembul di tengahnya, bolpoin, dan beberapa benda kecil lain.

"Rongsokan ini harus kuapa ..." ucapan Karma hilang saat sadar akan tulisan yang menempel di balik tutup kotak.

 _Kudengar kau selalu miskin ide sepanjang hidupmu, Tuan Di Balik Meja. Jadi maanfaatkan baik-baik. Jangan hilang apalagi rusak. Sama-sama sayang ~_

Laki-laki berambut merah itu terkekeh. Ia mengeluarkan piringan hitam, lalu mengambil selembar kertas yang katanya Rio tulis saat bosan. Lima detik setelahnya, Karma meraih ponsel dan mencoba menghubungi Rio lagi. Ia harus memberitahu kalau ada hal yang lebih berguna daripada memenuhi permukaan kertas dengan tulisan 'Akabane Karma bodoh'. Walau panggilannya akan menjadi pesan suara, Karma tak peduli.

* * *

 _"Hei Bakamura! kotak kayumu ketinggalan."_

 **END**

* * *

 _Epoch : a particular period of time in history or a person's life_

 _A N : Eh_ _em, jadi mereka tinggal di New York (nama Rio masih Nakamura). Dan ehem, jatuhnya malah ikut-ikutan manggil Bakamura. Btw, makasih udah mampir ~_

* * *

 **VEE**

 **[Lmg/02.06.2017]**


End file.
